1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting devices and frames for safely removing and installing slatted radiator grills from large trucks or military vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large commercial trucks, industrial vehicles and military vehicles are equipped with very large engine compartments and complementing radiator grills. These grills are used as a barrier against incoming discrete source debris such as stones and other projectiles that can cause internal damage. Heavily armored military vehicles that are designed to withstand blast loading from Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs) and land mines, like those currently serving in conflicts abroad, utilize substantially-armored radiator grills that are extremely large and difficult to handle.
The Mine Resistant Ambush Protected (MRAP) vehicle is a vehicle of this type: an extensively armored vehicle that utilizes a heavily armored solution and large ground clearance to protect occupants and internal components such as the vehicle drive train and engine bay from exterior explosives. The radiator grill of these vehicles is similarly armored, and can weigh upwards of several hundred pounds in solid steel.
Removing, lifting and transporting such a component from the chassis of an MRAP can be considerably complicated and dangerous, given the size and distance these engine bays are positioned above the ground. Removal is necessary for maintenance and repair or certain components inside the engine bay, or when the grill itself is damaged. Removing such a large component requires several people and tools. Traditional ways of removal include haphazard methods and make-shift tools. The use of brute tool and method is required that allows safe removal and transport of such a heavy force to pull the grill from the front of the vehicle is also a common method. These can damage the grill and endanger the lives of mechanics and other personnel working in the area. A new grill removal tool and method is required to protect mechanics and servicemen when removing these large grills for maintenance and repairs.